


Serengeti Nights

by angryschnauzer



Category: Archipelago - Movie
Genre: F/M, NSFW/18+, Unprotected Sex/Implied Relationship, clitoral stimulation, nipple sucking, references to exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Edward spends another six months volunteering in Tanzania, can his girlfriend Olive cope with the separation for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serengeti Nights

Serengeti Nights

He held the letter between his fingers, his eyesight blurring as he re-read the words she’d written, the lump in his throat growing as his gaze fell to the last paragraph;

_I am unsure if I can continue with this situation. I cannot ask you to give up your hopes and dreams, but I feel I may need to change what my hopes and dreams are._

He folded the paper carefully and held onto it as he sat on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, looking out at the dry plains in front of him through the open door of his cabin as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He had last seen her six months ago when he’d returned home to England for a short visit between placements volunteering, and after yet another abysmal meeting with his dysfunctional family he’d packed up what little belongings he’d had left at his parent’s house and dragged them over to her flat, where she’d been over the moon that he had finally wanted to move his things into her place, a new start as she’d called it.

Her face had dropped when he’d told her that he would be spending another six months abroad, but his volunteering work was his life, and if he could help out just a small portion of the creatures that made the Serengeti their home, he would know his life had meaning.

They had written letters regularly, soon getting into a routine that when they received the carefully handwritten notes from each other, they replied within a week. Soon they had figured out that her letters to him took three weeks to arrive, his letters to her were around ten days. He had been looking forward to her note for the last twenty one days, knowing that she would have posted it on schedule, but it held little comfort now as he tried to process what she was trying to tell him.

She meant the world to him, and he started to wonder if he was being selfish trying to hold her down to a relationship whilst he was so far away. Should he go home to her? As he thought these things a mother zebra and her foal slowly wandered into view, both nibbling at the small green new grass shoots that were sprouting a few yards from his door. As he watched them the mother suddenly looked up, turning her head towards a noise in the distance before braying at her foal gently. He watched as they both made off for the trees, and the sound of an old Land Rover came into earshot.

The low growl of the diesel engine got louder until he heard the vehicle come to a stop outside. He could hear the voices of the local guides and other volunteers as the new arrivals were greeted. Normally he would have headed out to join them, his smiling face helping to put other westerners at ease, yet today he didn’t feel like seeing any new faces, it was an old face he wanted to see but she was thousands of miles away.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the local guides stopping at his door, his cheery face looking in as he spoke;

“Edward... I think you should come out here”

His words were thick with his Tanzanian accent, the smile on his lips telling Edward that he should get up and see what was going on. Carefully placing the letter along with all the others in the little box he kept on his bedside table he stepped out of the doorway and squinted into the afternoon sunlight, shading his eyes from the bright rays. And that’s when he saw her;

“Olive...?”

Through the dusty ground and swaying grasses that lay between his cabin and where the Land Rover was being unpacked stood a very familiar shape, her hiking boots and denim shorts showing off her short but shapely legs, the curve of her behind rather alluring in the denim. As she laughed and joked with the other guides and volunteers she turned – as if sensing he was there – and the smile that spread across her face as she saw him was brighter than the hot sun that burned down on them.

Edward found himself running towards her, his heavy boots pounding the dry earth as he closed the distance between them until he was scooping her up into his arms, burying his face in her soft hair as he inhaled her scent;

“You’re here...” he choked through the tears; “I thought you were saying it was over”

He settled her onto her feet and gazed into her eyes, now watery from her own tears;

“No! I could never... I only ever wanted to be with you... and if you can’t be in England, well...”

“Then you came here...”

They embraced, not caring for who saw or what others thought, just happy to be in each other’s arms after so long apart.

The rest of the afternoon was spent settling Olive into camp life, Edward cleared it with the supervisors that she would stay with him rather than in the dorm cabin, and after the usual campfire dinner that descended into tales of the adventures Edward and his colleagues had gotten up to over the previous six months that he hadn’t included in his letters, he curled his hand in hers and wished the rest of the party goodnight. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders they walked towards his cabin until he paused as they reached the door, and when Olive looked up at him he grinned and scooped her into his arms, the height difference giving him the advantage of being able to use his long limbs to hold her tight. Using his elbow to release the handle he carried her over the threshold before placing her gently onto his – no, their – bed.

He lay gently next to her, stroking her hair off of her face as the moonlight streamed in through the still open door, a warm breeze blowing over their heated bodies as their lips met again, this time for a more sensual kiss than when they’d first met.

Soon hands were stroking any exposed skin, and what wasn’t available was soon made so as buttons were popped and zippers were lowered, their fingers remembering the curves and plains of each other’s bodies.  

Edward’s hands slid over her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were hardened peaks, taking one between his lips and gently sucked in the way he knew she liked him to. Her skin tasted of vanilla, and he knew that she’d used the same body lotion she always did, the taste familiar and one that he had missed. When her hands wound their way into his unruly blond curls he felt that pang of desire in the pit of his stomach, memories of hot nights in the London midwinter coming back to him, of times when they’d thrown caution to the wind and had allowed their passions and desires to overrule their sensible natures, and that one particular park bench that now had a broken wooden slat due to their lovemaking.

Olive’s hands strayed to his shoulders, now broader and with larger muscles than when she’d touched them last thanks to his hard work on the nature reserve, and as his hands smoothed over her stomach and beyond she could feel the calluses on his once soft fingers. Parting her legs she let out a small giggle as his fingertips danced over the soft flesh of her inner thighs, working their way up until he stroked at her soft folds, teasing her wetness out as he sought out her clit, smoothing her juices over it as he worked gently at first.

Soon she was writhing beneath his touch, begging him to fuck her as she was unable to wait any longer. He was happy to oblige, he had spent far too many lonely nights thinking of her soft body beneath him, and as he settled between her legs he held his hard cock at her entrance, lining himself up as he savoured the moment before pushing in agonisingly slowly.

The guttural groan that escaped his lips told Olive that Edward had missed this intimacy the most, all her worries that he would have found someone else left her mind, and at that moment as he filled her completely she knew she had made the right decision. Staring up at his deep blue eyes she held his gaze as he slid his massive length into her accepting body, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist as to envelop him completely, never wanting to let him go again.

When he shifted above her and parted his knees further he started to rock in her harder, her breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts, the wild animal within him showing through the calm and mild mannered exterior. With a grin on his face he took hold of her legs and pulled them higher, parting her to allow him to fuck her deeper, harder, faster, until she was crying out in ecstasy at every single thrust;

“Olive... my darling Olive, I have missed you so much... your body... your mind...” he thrusted into her with each breath;

“Your pussy...” 

Thrust

“Your tits...”

Thrust

“You...”

THRUST

He started to work harder, his cock swelling and thickening within her as he increased his pace, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit as he fucked her hard, seeking release as he felt her tighten around him, until finally they came undone together, her body shaking around him as he emptied himself deep within her.

Setting her legs softly onto the bedcovers he rested his face in her neck, kissing her heated skin gently as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. As her hands stroked his broad shoulders and muscled back he felt it... something warm and wet touch his buttocks, the puff of air that followed made him shriek as he froze, his body still joined with Olive’s.

Turning slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and that’s when he saw it;

“Out!” He pointed towards the door as the baby zebra snorted at him before turning on its hooves and running out of the door, and they watched as the mother zebra neighed at it as it ran back to her.

“So does that happen often?” Olive tried hard not to laugh.

“Umm... not really...”

“Well that’s a first for me... being watched during sex by a zebra foal...”

They fell into a fit of giggles before Edward finally got up and closed the door;

“We don’t want any more unexpected visitors...”

Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him back onto the bed;

“No, I’ve waited too long for this to share you, even with an endangered species!”

 

 

 


End file.
